Ingrid Sparks
Early life Ingrid is the twin sister of Jameson Sparks, as well as being the youngest of the four Sparks siblings. She was regarded by her parents as being the "lost" one in the family, and as such she rebelled by dressing in black, having sullen, sulky moods and being argumentative, although she was only a teenager. She was always mysterious, she never told too much about her self. When she was 12 she went to the Xavier Institute, her already having her abilities. Xavier explained to her how her abilities like all mutants, but she had something about her he just couldn't explain. He knew she had a powerful form of Omnipathy, which at the time he weakened and made it so she could control it. He personally trained her along with his other students. '' Agency Training'' During a mission she was recruited by the Armor Agency, for her impressive abilities. Kai Emiya had also began to train Ingrid in hand to hand, and the use of her abilities in combat.'' Though she returned to the x-men'' Powers Ingrid Sparks has been stated to be an Omega Level Mutant. She is also an Omega-Level Telepath. By birth, Ingrid is among the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics and psionics. She has been stated to be a global threat and to manifest cosmic-level powers. According to Prosh, her Comparative Mutagenic Power Register was of 9.5 ' ' Ingrid is a mutant classified as a Omega Level Mutant, as well as the daughter of the M'Kraan crystal. Ingrid inherited enormous psionic powers from it and has control over her powerful telepathy and telekinesis.Ingrid has developed an electric blue Phoenix emblem energy signature, which appears over her left eye whenever she uses her powers. According to Jat Vor-Thrul, Ingrid measures a 11-Tau-11 on the Kiatna Psi-Scale. She is one of the most powerful psychics in the entire Universe. Not only does this imply that there is a measurable scale for beings of her impressive power, but that people with such power are considered valuable, as the Salvagers seemingly took her for profit. After blacking out while fighting the Sentinel Alpha, Ingrid tapped into her full potential. In her own words, the dial had been cranked on all of her senses Psionics: * Telekinesis: Ingrid has stated herself as an "Omega-Level Telekinetic" which was later confirmed by Charles. Projection of psychic energy enables her to manipulate the physical aspects of the reality. She can levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, telekinetic flight, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. The extent of her power was evidenced when she blasted Thor out of her path during a confrontation with the Avengers * Resurrection: The Cosmic Force can resurrect others after they have died into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Cosmic Force calls back the soul of a person to their body. * Psychic Siphoning: Ingrid is able to drain others' psychic energy to enhance her psionic powers. The boost she can provide to herself depends of the psychic energy within her enemies, explaining the fact that she is rarely seen using this power. The greatest feat she has performed after using this ability was when she knocked Galactus out with a blast of psychic energy stolen from him, the Phoenix, Terrax, and an unknown alien species. She also used this ability to reconstruct her body after being consumed by a Poison, and to kill the Poison Queen. * Telekinetic Aura: She can surround her body with psychic energy to protect it from harm. She indeed survived to an high-speed collision with Gladiator who has Superhuman Strength and which would have normally resulted with her death. * Psychic Resistance: She can protect herself from others telepaths by draining the psychic energy that they normally use. This also prevents her psyche from complete erasure after the Poisons took her over. * Cosmic-Level Telekinetic Blast: She can create a blast of psychic energy powerful enough to affect Cosmic Beings as Galactus. * Psychic Bolt Generation: Ingrid is able to project bolts of psychic energy, capable of incapacitating or killing a living being instantly. * Psychic Firebird: She can manifest her telekinesis as a firebird made of psychic energy. The Cosmic Force: Ingrid Sparks is one with the Cosmic Force which granted her the great cosmic powers of the Cosmic force as well as greatly enhancing her telepathic abilities during her time as its host. At the time of her being a Cosmic avatar, she was stated to be an "Beyond Omega Threat", and demonstrated the following powers, Ingrid is also bonded to the Cosmic Force as "the one true Cosmic Avatar", and has its cosmic powers at her disposal. As The Cosmic Force, Ingrid's abilities are enhanced to their ultimate levels, limited only by her force of will and breadth of imagination. As Cosmic force, she has manipulated matter on an atomic and planetary scale, generated and controlled any form of energy in virtually any conceivable amount, absorbed energy from sources as great as a supernova, manipulated time and space, created space warps for instantaneous travel, and enhanced her strength to immeasurable levels. * Enhanced Telepathy: Whilst in possession of the Cosmic force Ingrid's already formidable telepathic powers were greatly enhanced to the point where she was able to temporarily disable and leave a celestial brain dead. At one point she demonstrated the ability to simultaneously access the thoughts of everyone on the planet, even Moon-dragon. * Interstellar Travel: As a Cosmic Force avatar, Ingrid could fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and could also travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. As a member of the Phoenix , Ingrid could fly long distances between the Blue Side of the Moon and Utopia, where she travelled by levitating her body.